


You’re Not Broken

by RedFoxProjects



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Aka The Silence Of The Doe, Because I was inspired by another story, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hope you enjoy, Humor, Its pretty amazeballs, Max is very cute in this, Might remove him later tho, Mute Max!, Originally from FF.net, Rarely any serious angst, Romance, Seriously you guys should read that if you haven’t, She also has a dog, Sign Language, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Romance, There will be drama tho - Freeform, fun times all around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFoxProjects/pseuds/RedFoxProjects
Summary: On one faithful day, Chloe Price and her two friends Steph and Rachel head to the Two Whales diner to get something to eat. She ends up meeting a freckled girl and her christian friend. She finds this freckled girl kind of cute. So stuff happens and...Read the story to find out more!





	1. Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Boom its here! Due to popular demand, I have finally posted “You’re Not Broken” onto here! If you’re familiar with this story from FF.net then you know how this story will go. If not, then first i’d like to say welcome! Notes to take in before reading. 1.In order for this story to not be as repetitive as my other two, Rachel will have a reduced roll sorry about that. 2.This story will take longer to update than my other two but that can change depending on the reception this story gets. 3.Max still attends Blackwell but we won’t be focusing on the Vortex club at all in this story. Pretty much means Nathan isn’t mentally unstable and Victoria isn’t as rude. 4. This story will be mostly in Chloes POV since Max won’t talk at all. 5. This story won’t be nearly as dark as my other two stories. There’ll still be angst and drama but not to the level of the other two. 6.Everything else will be explained within the story.

“Another shitty day.” Chloe said as she got up and stretched. She looked around the big mess which was her room and sighed. She then went down into the kitchen to get something to eat. ‘Looks like step-dildo and mom left early.’ She thought. She walked over to the fridge and started to search for her leftover sandwich from yesterday. “This motherfucker better not have touched my food.” She said while moving stuff out of the way.

“Fuck!” She said as she threw her arms up in the anger. She puffed some air out and eventually settled with eating cereal for breakfast. She went over to one the cupboards and took out a box of Frosted Flakes. She grabbed a bowl and dumped the cereal inside, adding milk right after. She grabbed a spoon and walked to her living room to watch some tv. She turned it on and sat back while scrolling through channels for something to watch. “Of course theres nothing to watch.” She said to herself. She gave up and turned the tv off, instead opting to use her phone.

She watched random YouTube videos for a bit while eating her cereal. When she finished, she put the bowl in away in the sink and walked back upstairs to her room. She grabbed her towl and went to the bathroom so she can shower. She turned the water the on and started stripping down until she was naked as she waited for the water to get hot. “Finally.” She said, after waiting what seemed like centuries of waiting. She entered the shower and proceeded to get lost in her thoughts for the rest of the shower. After her shower, she went to her room and got dressed for the day.

“Looking good, Price.” She said to herself in the mirror. She walked back to her bed and sat on it as she tried to call none other than her bestie, Rachel Amber.

“What?” Rachel asked tiredly

“You busy?” Chloe said

“Depends.”

“What do you mean it depends?” Chloe asked

“Depends on what we’re doing dumbo.” Rachel said as she yawned.

“Screw you but look. Sergeant Asswipe ate my leftovers from yesterday and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the diner to knom on some food.”

“You paying?”

“Don’t I always?” Chloe asked sarcastically

“Joyce would say differently.” Rachel said.

“So you’re just gonna make fun of me now? In this hella nice morning.” Chloe joked

“Mmm yea I guess. But seriously, yea i’ll go with you to the diner.”

“Alright. Can you ask Steph for me also? Been kind of busy here.”

“Yea fine. I’ll text you when to pick us up.Have to freshen up and all that other stuff.”

“Fine, see you later.”

“Bye.” Rachel said as the call ended.

Chloe sighed and tossed her phone aside as she stared at her ceiling. ‘Maybe a quick smoke sesh wouldn’t be such a bad idea right now.’ She thought. She got up to look under her bed and searched for her old shoe box. She found the box and took it out to open it, revealing a small bag of weed. ‘Now, time to roll this shit up so I can kick back and relax.’ She thought. She grabbed her rolling papers from inside the box and quickly rolled up a small joint before lighting it.

“Mmmm, fucking hell thats the stuff.” She said as she puffed out smoke. She layed there smoking for awhile, listening to the birds outside chirping and the wind making the trees ruffle. She was lost in her own fantasy world until a loud buzzing noise shook her out of it. “The fuck?” She asked as she sat up and looked to the side. She reached over to her phone to grab it and saw that Rachel was calling. “How the? I swear it hasn’t even been 10 minutes yet.” She said to herself. She shook her head and grabbed the blunt before putting it out with her ashtray. She then grabbed her phone again and answered the call.

“Yea?”

“You gonna come get us now or?”

“Depends.”

“Oh fuck off Chloe. Just come get us.” Rachel said.

“Fine,fine, hold your horses. I’ll be there in a few minutes you butt.”

“You better because I don’t think Steph can handle Victorias singing anymore.”

“In that case, I should drive extra slow for you.” Chloe joked

“God no just please hurry it up.” She overheard Steph say.

“Alright fine. I’ll meet you two in the front. Bye.” Chloe said as she hung up.

“Time to bounce.” She said as she grabbed her keys.

She walked to her truck and started it as she began her journey to Blackwell. The drive there was boring as hell for Chloe since it was a quiet morning and the radio stations were playing nothing but garbage. All though she hated Arcadia with a passion, she always enjoyed passsing through the small towns streets as she watched people go about their days. When she finally pulled up to the front of Blackwell, she took out her phone to text Rachel.

“Hey its Chloe. Your uber is outside waiting.”

“Hi Chloe. Its Rachel. Please go jump off a cliff.”

“I could just go to the diner by myself you know?”

“Relax, we’re coming.” Rachel replied.

Chloe put her phone back in her pocket and turned her truck off as she leaned back in her seat. She watched some of the teens in Blackwell walk around the campus to help pass time. One person in particular caught Chloes attention. ‘Since when did they allow dogs at Blackwell? And why is it wearing that weird little vest?’ She thought to herself. She watched as the girl walked towards the bus stop at the front of the school and sat down. She kept eyeing the girl as she played with her dog until she was interrupted by someone knocking on the window.

“Gonna let us in or what?”

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this small little opening to what hopefully becomes an amazing adventure. The chapters won’t usually be this short but since its the opening I figured why not. As for an upload schedule, its kind of up in the air for right now. Like I said in the beginning tho, if you guys really do enjoy this story it’ll get updated a bit quicker than my other two. Also again, feel free to give me tips to improve my writing via PM or commenting them. It would be greatly appreciated :). Anyways, hope you guys a great day and peace.


	2. Diner Dash

“Don’t bang on my damn windows.” Chloe said as she let them in.

“How else were we going to get your attention?” Rachel asked.

“Fair point.”

“So where are we headed again?” Steph asked.

“The diner. My step-shit ate my leftovers from yesterday so I thought it’d be nice to treat you guys to some breakfast too.” Chloe said

“You make it sound like your paying.” Rachel joked

“That’s because I am.”

“With what? Your 86 cents?” Steph joked as well

“You know what? Fuck both of you.” Chloe said as started the truck. They started laughing while Chloe pouted as she began to drive to the diner. The drive to the diner was fairly short. The trio held some small conversations to pass time on the way but when they got closer, Chloe asked a question.

“Hey, since when were dogs allowed on campus?” She asked. Rachel and Steph gave eachother a confused look until one of them answered her.

“They’re not.” Rachel answered.

“But I saw a girl with one earlier. I think it was a golden retriever or some shit like that.”

“Oh, you’re talking about Max?” Rachel asked

“That the dogs name?”

“No you idiot, its the girls name.” Steph said

“Well that makes more sense. Still didn’t answer my question though.”

“She only has the dog because its a service dog.” Rachel said

“Did not know that.” Chloe said

“Well not really a service dog. Its more of a emotional support one. Didn’t you see the red vest it had on?” Rachel asked.

“So thats what it was for. Guess that makes sense. But whats wrong with the girl?”

“Theres really no other way to say this but umm...she can’t really talk?” Rachel said sounding unsure.

“What do you mean?”

“I think its called mutism or something around that. She can’t use her voice pretty much.” Steph said

“Damn. That must fucking suck.” Chloe commented.

“I know right? But she does seem like she can handle herself well at least.” Rachel said

“So, do you guys know her or?”

“Not really no. I haven’t tried talking to her at all. She seems nice considering that she waves at me every morning. She also lets me pet the dog sometimes but other than that I know jack shit about her.” Rachel said.

“Steph?”

“Same here. Even if we wanted to talk to her though, we’d probably need a sign language translator.” She said

“Guess your right about that one.” Chloe said

“Why do you ask?” Rachel asked

“Was just curious about it.” Chloe said as she parked the truck. “Go get us a booth, im gonna go say whats up to my mom first.” Chloe said as while getting out the truck.

The trio entered the diner and looked around at the place before moving. Rachel and Steph went over to a booth at the end while Chloe walked to the counter to say hi to her mom.

“Sup mom.” She said.

“Oh, hey Chloe, didn’t see you there. So what’re you doing here?” Joyce asked

“Just came to say whats up.”

“Oh really? That’s all?” She asked with some sarcasm

“And maybe to get some food...” Chloe joked while rubbing the back of her neck.

Joyce chuckled and said “Of course you are Chloe. So how has your morning been?”

“Boring. Sergeant dickhead ate my food from yesterday so I came here for some food.”

Joyce sighed and said “One day, you have to get use to him Chloe.”

“Yea fuck that.” She said

“You better watch your mouth here too. You’re disturbing the customers.” Joyce said as she poured some coffee for a man.

“Whatever. Look, can you just get us some food?”

“Us?”

“Forgot to mention but they’re here too.” Chloe said as she pointed and Steph and Rach.

“Im assuming you guys will be eating for free?” Joyce asked with sarcasm. Chloe did the fake finger guns at her and Joyce sighed again. “Alright fine. I’ll be there to take your guys order in a few minutes.”

“Thanks ma.”

“Don’t mention it Chloe.” Joyce said before Chloe walked away. She went over to their booth and saw Rachel and Steph talking about something. So, she slid into her seat and asked “So what’re you guys been chatting about?”

“Random crap honestly.” Rachel answered

“Not suprised.”

“Screw you.” Steph said.

“So what’d your mom say?” Rachel asked

“Nothing important. Just asked how am I and how was my morning. Just crap like that.”

“When’s she coming to take our order?” Steph asked

“In a few minutes. She’s helping out those jerkoffs right now.” Chloe said as she pointed at some of the other customers.

“But for right now, lets get to bidness. Anything happen at Blackwell recently?”

“Nope. Just the usual stuff. The vortex club are still bitches, classes are boring, and thats about it.” Steph said

“Wow this day has been boring as hell.” Chloe said as she sat back.

“Well it is only like 10? So we still have hella time to do stuff.” Rachel said

“You are right about that.” Chloe said

“We can just hang out at Blackwell.” Steph suggested

“And do what?” Chloe asked

“You got me there.” Steph said

“Fuck it. You guys just wanna get high at my house?” Chloe asked

“Yea.”

“Nope.”

“You’re a real party pooper arent you?” Chloe asked

“Not my fault, I don’t feel like getting stoned in the morning.” Steph said

“Whatever dude. Your loss.”

“Oh come on Steph? Don’t you wanna get high and fucked up with your best friends?” Rachel teased.

“Im sorry but I would not want to been in the same room with you two high.” Steph joked

“We’re not that bad.” Rachel said

“Last time you guys smoked that hard, you told me you and Chloe made out for like 20 minutes inside her truck.” Steph.

“Hey, hey, to be fair. That was a while ago when we were dating.” Chloe said

“You legit called my phone to open the truck door for you...when it was unlocked.”

“Now I see your point.” Rachel said

“You sure you don’t wanna get high with us?” Chloe asked

“Yes im sure. Just drop me off back at Blackwell.”

“Alright suit yourself.” Chloe said.

They kept talking for a bit longer until Joyce came to come take there order. “Hey girls.” She said

“Hi Joyce.” Rachel said

“Hey Joyce.” Steph said

“What would you ladies like today?”

“Just get me the usual.” Chloe said

“Mmk. And for you two?”

“Get me a waffle please.” Rachel said.

“And for you Steph?”

“Can I get some pancakes please?”

“Of course you can. Is that all for you three?”

“Yep.” Chloe said

“Alright, i’ll be back with your orders in a couple minutes.” Joyce told them. They nodded as Joyce started to walk back to give the order. She was cut off halfway at the entrance when she said

“Oh sorry sweetie but there are no dogs allowed here.”


	3. Good morning

Max POV

Syd Matters-To All of You

(Can’t go wrong with this one)

Max slowly arises from her slumber and rubs her eyes before yawning right after. She looked to her left to find her dog “SuperMax” sleeping peacefully in his little bed. She smiles at her faithful companion as she stands up to go get ready for the day. She fixes her bed and grabs her shower supplies before heading out. She walks through the small hallway, seeing all the other girls talking or just relaxing and goes straight to the showers. She sees Kate brushing her teeth and decides to greet her. She poked her on the shoulders and gave her a small hug before backing away.

“Morning.” Max signed.

“Good morning to you too, Max. Are you excited for class?”

Max wiggled her back and forth indicating she didn’t really know.

“Really? How come?” She asked

Tired. Max signed back while rolling her eyes.

Kate giggled at Maxes facial expression and said “You’re not alone there Max. Last night I had to finish writing a report for Ms. Grants class. I didn’t even get a full 8 hour sleep because of that.”

Ouch. Max signed

“I know right? But oh well as long as my grades are up then I guess its worth it.”

Exactly. Max signed

“Well I have to finish getting dressed Max. I’ll see you later.” Kate said as they hugged.

They waved goodbye to eachother before Max started to strip down to shower. She stepped inside and let the hot water hit her body as she got her shampoo ready in hand. She started to scrub her hair with and close her eyes while she nodded her head side to side as if a song was playing. She repeated the same process again with the hair conditioner and after about 5 more minutes she finished showering. She dried herself off, put her clothes back, and walked back to her room to change. She went to her closet and pulled out her signature hipster outfit which consisted of her grey hoodie, pink doe shirt, light blue jeans, and a pair of converse chuck taylors. Once fully dressed, she took a look at herself with small mirror and smiled as she felt ready for the day. She walked over to SuperMax and gently shook on him to wake him up. He opened his eyes and looked at Max who was motioning for him to get up. He looked back down and closed his eyes again, ignoring her. Max dropped her arms and blew some air out as she figured that he wanted to sleep in. So she put some food in his bowl and water in his other one before leaving.

She locked her room and walked over to Kates room, so they can head to class together. She knocked on the door to which Kate opened right after.

Ready? Max signed

“Yes. Just let me close Alice cage real quick.” She tells Max. Max watches Kate close it and walks back out saying “Now im ready.” Max nods and they start walking to the main building for their classes. The walk there was uneventful with the occasional hi from some of their peers but nothing special. After a few minutes of more walking, they finally made it to Jeffersons class.

“Good morning Max and Kate. Its nice of you to be here so early. I see you brought SuperMax again today.” He said as they walked in.

“Good morning Mr. Jefferson.” Kate said.

Max just gave a polite hand wave to which Jefferson one gave back. The two girls sat at there table in the back and started to unpack their stuff. Max took out her notebook, camera, pencil, and pencil pouch while Kate just took out her pencil and notebook. They waited for class to start and after some time one by one the other students finally arrived. The bell rang after Stella walked which was Jeffersons que to start the lesson.

“Good morning class. Hows everybody feeling today?”

“Tired.” Most of them answered.

“Well thats too bad. I was hoping for more energy but this is a morning class so i’ll give you guys the benefit of the doubt. Anyways time for todays lesson. Today we will be talking about Alfred Hitchcocks and how he called film Little Pieces in Time.” He stated.

Max relaxed a little in her chair since Mr. Jefferson was about to give a long lecture about todays lesson. She started to zone out and began daydreaming about random stuff. She stayed like that for awhile until Mr. Jefferson asked her a question.

“She didn’t hear you Mr. Jefferson.” Kate said

“Very well. Max, can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human condition in black and white? Anybody? Bueller?

Everyone in class turned to face her which made her really nervous. She started to sweat a little until she quickly signed something to Kate. “Are you sure?” Kate asked.

Max nodded and Kate turned to Jefferson to answer. “She said she has to use the bathroom Mr.Jefferon.”

He looked at Max again and said “Nice try Max but you can’t leave until you answer.”

She looked down at her paper and tried thinking of an answer but failed miserably. So she scribbled down some words on a piece of paper and showed it to Kate. She read it and looked at Max who was looking at her feeling embarrassed.

“She doesn’t have an answer, Mr.Jefferson.” Kate answered.

He hits of the tables loudly which scares some of the students before angrily saying “You either know this or not Max. Does anyone here know their stuff?”

Victoria quickly raised her hand which made Jefferson pick her. “Yes, Victoria.”

“Diane Arbus.” She answered.

“Thank you very much, Victoria. Why Arbus?”

“Because of her images of hopeless faces. You feel, like, totally haunted by the eyes of those sad mothers and children.”

“Good answer Victoria. At least someone knows what they’re talking about.” He said as he looked at everyone else in the room. “Anyways back to what I was teaching...”

Jefferson began talking again and Max put her down for the rest of the period. The class period was slow but eventually it ended. The bell rang and Mr. Jefferson went back to his desk and wished for everyone to have a good day as the students funneled out.

“You ok Max? You were pretty frazzled back there.” Kate asked.

Max looked at her and signed Im fine

“Ok. If it makes you feel better Max, I didn’t know one either.” Kate said

Thanks Max signed

“No problem Max. Hey, do you think we can head into to town for lunch?”

Why? Max signed with some confusion on her face.

“I heard Dana talking about some diner there that serves amazing food. So I thought you’d like come check it out with me.” Kate said

Sure. Max signed with a smile.

“Great. We can ride the bus to get there.” Kate said

Then a little buzzing noise came from the school intercoms indicating there was an announcement.

“Dear Blackwell students and staff, this is principal Wells speaking to give an important announcement. Due to some important circumstances stances, classes will be shutdown for the rest of the day. We will inform you all once the issue is resolved. Thank you and have a great day.”

“Well I guess we can go now.” Kate laughed. Max laughed with her as they both walked out the classroom. Max stopped walking as she had just thought of something. She tugged on Kates hand get her to stop as well and Kate asked “Whats wrong?”

Max quickly wrote down on her notebook: Let me get SuperMax first. I wanna take him out with us.

“Oh ok. Lets hurry then. Don’t wanna be late for the bus.” Kate said. Max nodded and they started walking back to the dorms for SuperMax.

5 minutes later...

They finally arrived to the dorms and Max quickly jogged to her room to get her dog. Before she went inside, she signed for Kate to wait outside to which Kate agreed and Max went inside and closed the door. She noticed that SuperMax was now laying on her bed instead of his own which was cute in her mind but also annoying because his fur would get everywhere. She started patting his head to wake him up to which he looked her face in response. Max silently giggled and motioned for him to calm down and sit. He did as told as he watched Max get his leash which made him excited as his table started to wag back and forth. Max attached the leash to his collar and fastened his vest before they went back out.

“Hey SuperMax.” Kate greeted as she looked down at him. He gently placed his paw on her foot as another way of greeting her. (Since he’s not really allowed to bark in the buildings.)

“Ready to go?” She asked Max

She nodded and they made their way to the bus stop at the front of the school.

Another 5 minutes later... (By the way you guys should read that in the spongebob narrator voice. Much more enjoyable that way)

They made it to the front of the school and kept walking until they finally made it to the bus stop. Kate sat down with Max following right after.

“The bus should be here in a few minutes I think.” She told Max.

Max nodded and looked down at her dog. She noticed he was looking at her so she started playing with them until the bus arrived. When it finally did arrive, they entered and opted to sit near the back since it was empty. Kate sat on the other side parallel to Max so her dog can sit next to her. The bus doors closed and it started to move. Kate took out a book to read while Max pulled out her earphones to play music. The music started playing as she looked out the window while stroking SuperMaxes fur. She began to daydream once again since she had nothing else to do on the way there.

2,000 years later...

They got out the bus and stretched a little but before moving forward. “This place looks nice.” Kate said as she looked at the diner.

Max gave it a skeptical look and shrugged as she didn’t really know what to think of the place.

“Hopefully the foods good. Im really hungry now.” Kate said as her stomach rumbled. But before they got the chance to walk, Kates phone rang. “Give me a second Max.” She said. Max nodded as Kate moved little to the side to check who was calling.

“Its my mom. Max, do you think you can go get a seat for us? If not, its totally fine ju-“ She got cutoff as Max stuck her hand up infront of her.

Its Fine. She happily signed.

“Thanks Max. I appreciate it.” Kate said as she answered the call.

Max turned around and walked to the entrance of the diner. She entered, only to be cutoff by one of the waitresses there.

“Oh sorry sweetie but there are no dogs allowed here.”


End file.
